Siempre Juntos
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Sasuke casi y muere, y se da cuenta de lo que hubiera podido pasarle a su dobe -les hubiera dejado solos… Naruto perdóname… reclamo a nirumi. Muy tierno XD ¡LEAN POR FAVOR!


Hola hola, otra vez yo con esta historia pero es que he regresado con el poder del beta! Sip, ya tengo una beta y he decidido que corregiré todas mis historias y subiré las nuevas que no había podido subir con la ayuda de ella, Aedora gracias por tu apoyo aunque seas tan amargada XD un beso a todos los que me han dejado un review, el cielo y kami-sama se los pagara algún día XD

* * *

Siempre Juntos

Sabía que su límite hacía tiempo se había sobrepasado, estaba consiente que si bajaba la guardia un solo segundo sus enemigos le matarían de una vez por todas, si quedase alguno, claro. Llevaba cerca de cuarenta y tres horas sin dormir, ni comer, ni descansar, siempre con la mente en el campo de batalla. Tenía las ropas llenas de sangre, propia y de sus victimas

El campo a su alrededor se alzaba lleno de cuerpos inertes, sin vida, el césped tornado en carmesí por la sangre derramada, el aire pútrido y viciado por la muerte y los cuerpos en distintos estados de descomposición

Era el perfecto escenario de muerte, como si el mal hubiera arrasado con todos allí, pocos quedaban con vida, agonizando y sufriendo, implorando por ayuda y profetizando dolorosos lamentos

El AMBU no dejo de mirar su entorno, esperando que ya no quedara nadie al cual destajar con su katana. La garganta le escocia, seca. Los ojos le ardían, cansados. Y su juicio estaba flaqueando por el agotamiento extremo

Solo su persona permanecía de pie, bajo el alba, donde el sol ya casi desaparecía. Miro al cielo sacándose la máscara, y arrojándola a un lado, se le estaba acabando el tiempo

Su cuerpo temblaba al punto del colapso, su respiración irregular, y su corazón cada vez más lento. Miro el cielo una última vez, decepcionado por no poder apreciar el azul que esperaba, aquel que le recordaba a esa persona que le esperaba en casa, la cual ya no veía desde hacía más de cuatro meses. Fijó entonces la vista en los pocos rayos de sol que aún permanecían vívidos, sonriendo y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, ese amarillo tan bello, como el de su amado

Se dobló repentinamente, soltando la katana, llevando las manos al corte en su espalda, tan profundo que ni con el hilo y aguja de un médico se podría cerrar. Su pálida tez, estaba ahora más pálida, pues su color ya se había derramado de sus venas. La vida se le escapaba en forma de gotas rojas. Se maldijo mil veces por su debilidad, y deseo estar en paz ya de una vez, el dolor le consumía

Cayó de rodillas, gimiendo. La muerte se lo llevaría pronto, ahora que el sol se fue, esta le vendría a buscar con su fría presencia, recogiendo las almas con su guadaña, extinguiendo las esperanzas con su horrible rostro

- Quisiera estar ahora contigo… Refugiado entre tus brazos… Escuchando tu voz… Sintiendo tus caricias… Lo siento mucho Naru… lo siento de veras

Estiró el brazo hacia el horizonte, donde sabía, era la dirección hacia su hogar, su cálido hogar donde le esperaban, en donde su persona más preciada se había quedado esperándole, rezando por su seguridad y su regreso, y al que ahora le abandonaría dejándolo solo una vez más, cuando había jurado jamás volver a dejarle solo

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, en un movimiento grácil, casi en cámara lenta, provocando un sonido seco y contundente, era evidente que no se volvería a levantar

- Lamento… Lo lamento… Lo lamento… Naruto… perdona… me…

Las últimas lágrimas, descendieron de sus negros ojos, antes de que se cerrasen, sellando su conciencia y despidiéndose de su cuerpo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca, con algunos estantes llenos de medicamentos, y un buró con unas flores ya secas. Se tardó más de lo debido en darse cuenta de su estado

- Estoy vivo… - Susurro incrédulo

Con lentitud miro todo con detenimiento, veía con más claridad, oía con más atención, y olía con más reparo, pues quería estar completamente seguro de que estaba en el mundo real, de que seguía vivo, de que podría regresar con él

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico de cabellos cafés, tomados en una coleta. Cigarrillo en boca y mirada pesada, el nuevo individuo lo miró meditando un momento, para luego darle una larga calada al tabaco y expulsar el humo con calma. Luego lo lanzó por la ventana a su derecha y se acercó al moreno

- Por fin despiertas Uchiha… Ya pensábamos que habías caído en coma… - Dijo seriamente - llevas ocho días sin despertar desde que te trajimos de vuelta, ya sabemos los detalles de la misión, y me avergüenza descubrir que hemos sido traicionados, por eso la emboscada que habéis sufrido…

- ¿Cómo esta él? - Cortó seco Sasuke, pues no se andaba con rodeos, no deseaba saber nada que no tuviera que ver con Naruto

El Nara suspiró, ya a sabiendas del posible ataque de nervios por ese lado del asunto, de parte de Sasuke

- Él no sabe nada de esto… Está… Muy delicado - Trató de sonar despreocupado pues seguramente el moreno querría una buena explicación y aquello era muy problemático para Shikamaru

- Espera, ¿Él es tá herido? ¿Cómo esta?, ¿En dónde se encuentra?- Las preguntas salían una tras otra imposibilitando al Nara para contestarlas, y haciendo que el Uchiha frustrado intentara levantarse, casi de inmediato cayó hacia atrás pues la herída en su espalda seguía allí

-¡No te muevas imbécil!, casi y te nos mueres, les costó mucho a los médicos sanarte, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te morías y dejabas a Naruto tal y como está ahora?- Gritó extrañamente molesto

- N-no sé de qué me hablas…- Gimió adolorido

- No, claro que no… Has estado fuera por cuatro meses Sasuke… han pasado muchas cosas y ahora Naruto no puede estarse alterando, su estado de salud está muy delicado, y si le llegábamos con la noticia seguro y se muere también, ¿Entiendes?- Dijo sentándose en la silla de la esquina encendiendo otro cigarro

-¿Estado de salud?... ¿Le ha pasado algo malo al dobe?- Preguntó preocupado

- Bueno… No soy quien para decírtelo… Por ahora sólo tienes que recuperarte, Naruto cree que aun estas en misión, por lo que te está esperando, Tsunade le ha dejado de baja temporal para cuidar su salud…

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, algo andaba mal, si había algo realmente imposible era hacer que Naruto estuviese quieto en casa sin una misión asignada, su rubio tenía que tener algo muy grave para obligarlo a guardar reposo, pero no pudo saber más pues Shikamaru se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta

- No te preocupes Uchiha, ya lo malo quedo atrás… - Y luego de eso se fue

- ¿Qué…?

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible, habían pasado siete días más en el hospital, y ahora solo quería ver a su Naruto, ver cómo le daba la bienvenida en la puerta y le sonreía con cariño. Pero esto nunca paso

Sakura le había advertido que no hiciera alterar al rubio por nada del mundo, hasta le amenazó con arrancarle la cabeza si algo llegaba a pasarle. Por lo que muy confundido y algo desorientado se fue a casa, ya a sabiendas de que Naruto creía que solo estuvo de misión, y en cierta forma entendía el porqué, estuvo al borde de la muerte, así que era injusto traerle dolores de cabeza a su amado si realmente estuvo los últimos días en el hospital recuperándose, sus amigos solo protegieron al kitsune

Ya en el salón, pudo notar algo extraño, la casa estaba cambiada, en cierta medida, los muebles no estaban atravesados en el centro sino corridos hacia las paredes, habían alfombras y cortinas, no había nada de vidrio u objeto que pudiera romperse sobre las mesas, y todo esta pulcramente limpio, cosa que era imposible pues el Uzumaki no era para nada ordenado

Encima de todo, la casa estaba tranquila y silenciosa, demasiado. Fue hacia el cuarto matrimonial en donde seguramente encontraría a su dobe, pero este no estaba, solo estaba ese orden misterioso y ese ambiente cambiado. Extrañado decidió buscar en el resto de la casa. Era enorme pues el barrio Uchiha siempre fue amplio y con grandes casonas. Revisó uno por uno los cuartos, casi todos vacíos

Hasta que escuchó la voz de su rubio, tarareando una canción de cuna, proveniente de una de las habitaciones, sorprendiéndose al ver que era la contigua a la suya, se golpeó mentalmente por despistado y se aproximó con cautela, quería ver a su rubio cantando

Deslizó la puerta lentamente, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, el cuarto antes vació estaba todo decorado cual cuarto de niño, con las paredes de un azul cielo y animalitos pegados, un closet verde pastel y una cuna a un lado, sin mencionar los cientos de peluches en las esquinas

Y fue cuando vio a Naruto sentado en la puerta que daba el jardín interno de la casa, con los pies hacia fuera, sentado en el corredor, vestía una camisa muy ancha, tanto que le resbalaba por uno de los hombros y un pantalón de pijama negro sencillo

Sasuke supo entonces que algo estaba raro ahí, Naruto se veía diferente, el cabello estaba más largo y brillante, su piel parecía resplandecer con el sol de la tarde y juró notarle algo más encantador en sus rasgos que no logró distinguir

Sonriendo con cariño, se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó efusivamente, sorprendiendo al rubio y haciéndole botar graciosamente

- Estoy en casa dobe…- Dijo besándole el hombro desnudo

- Te-teme…- Susurró sorprendido y asustado

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No me vas a recibir? Creí que me extrañarías - Le dio la vuelta y le abrazó protectoramente, extrañado de que el dobe no se dejara

- Sasuke espera… - Decía soltándose de él y separándose unos centímetros, con la mirada gacha

- Hey dobe si estás molesto porque no volvía es porque…

- ¡No!... No es eso… Yo… - Entonces Sasuke vio que estaba evitando su mirada, tomando el borde de la ancha camisa y estrujándolo entre sus dedos

-¿Naruto?- le llamo tomándole de la mano- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Es… es que yo… tu… emmm

- ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con esas cosas de niños allá en el cuarto?- Sonrió tratando de calmarlo - A ver dime… ¿Que hiciste esta vez?

- Sasu… - pasó saliva tratando de calmarse, y suspirando repetidas veces para que no le asaltaran las tenciones, aquellas a las que tenía que evitar a toda costa - Bueno pues…

Entonces Naruto estiró el brazo, para tomar la mano derecha de su koi y colocarla sobre su vientre, ahora un poco más abultado en opinión de sasuke

-¿Que acaso engordaste?... - Trató de bromear el Uchiha

Y entonces sintió algo, un pequeño movimiento bajo las yemas de sus dedos, casi imperceptible, al principio no lo entendió, y miro a los ojos al rubio buscando respuestas, pero Naruto sólo le tomo de la otra mano y la colocó también en su vientre

-siéntelo Sasuke…- susurró Naruto

Cerrando los ojos, Sasuke sintió nuevamente los pequeños movimientos en las palmas, entonces busco la mirada de su rubio, incrédulo

-Naruto… estas…

- Sipi… Somos padres teme… - Rió Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre las más grandes recargadas en su vientre - Es raro lo se… Pero… Es

-Es hermoso…- Le cortó Sasuke, viéndolo con amor, y una alegría jamás pintada en su rostro - Naruto…

El susodicho sonrió aliviado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke, y se alegraba de que este lo haya aceptado de tan buena manera, también le sorprendió que no le preguntara ni cómo, ni porqué, era suficiente para Sasuke el que le diera la noticia

Se besaron con cariño, y amor, sin separarse ni un milímetro, al contrario, Sasuke tomo a Naruto, sentándolo en sus piernas, abrazándolo con cuidado, y este rodeándole por el cuello, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su teme

- Te tardaste mucho Sasuke… Incluso llegué a pensar en que no llegarías para el nacimiento de nuestro bebe… Jeje- Dijo cerrando los ojos

Entonces todo quedó en silencio, con un tranquilo Naruto relajado en brazos de su amado teme, pero éste no estaba para nada tranquilo

Ahora entendía el verdadero precio de su debilidad, si realmente hubiera muerto en el campo de batalla habría dejado solo a Naruto y a su hijo. Hubiera hecho algo horrible, como abandonar a su familia, a su rubio solo, cuidando de un niño que crecería sin padre, en una familia rota.

Inconscientemente, apretó el abrazo en tono a su rubio, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Se sentía miserable, solo de pensar en la suerte de su familia si hubiera muerto. Entonces Naruto le tomo el rostro besándolo lentamente, haciéndole olvidar por un momento su terrible error

-Tranquilo teme, ya verás que todo estará bien ¿Sí?, si estamos juntos todo estará bien…- Y entonces Sasuke lloró, en silencio y sin palabras, siendo acogido por un Naruto cariñoso y comprensivo, que no le pregunto el porqué de sus lágrimas ni la causa de su desesperación, quizás sólo se tratara de un problema al que superarían con el tiempo

- Siempre juntos… Siempre… - Dijo Sasuke - Naruto ¿Me perdonas?... ¿Me perdonas el que te haya querido dejar solo?- murmuró sin levantar el rostro

- Nunca me has abandonado Sasuke, no hay nada que perdonar - Y entonces su risa atrajo el consuelo para el Uchiha. Naruto le secó las lágrimas lentamente, empezando a tararear la canción de cuna que minutos antes cantaba

Como respuesta la criatura en su vientre se movió suspicaz, reconociendo la voz de su madre. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, siendo Sasuke quien sobase la barriguita de su dobe, sintiendo a su hijo

- Ne ne, este es el teme de tu padre Kyo, ¿No le piensas saludar?- Le habló Naruto a su pequeño que respondió con otra patadita - Vamos Sasu, respóndele a Kyo

-Kyo Uchiha ¿Eh?, suena bien… - Sonrió posando la mejilla en el abultado vientre - Prometo protegerlos, prometo no dejarlos solos nunca

- Claro que no teme… No creo que quieras dejar sola a tu familia…

- Nunca, nunca… - decía una y otra vez, frotando la mejilla contra el vientre, escuchando los pequeños latidos del corazón de su hijo - Lo juro por mi vida, que jamás los dejaré solos, son el motivo de mi existencia

Naruto sonrió feliz acariciando el cabello de su esposo, mientras este aun mimaba su panza, sobándola y dándole uno que otro beso, haciendo patear a Kyo

Y Sasuke lo entendió, entendió que su vida no era el efímero hecho de existir, su vida eran esas dos criaturas que ahora dependían de él, y que necesitaban su protección, entendió su error, su pecado al dejarlos solos, y sobre todo entendió cuáles eran las razones para siempre volver a levantarse y luchar, dar hasta el último respiro con tal de regresar a casa, pues su familia lo estaba esperando

_Le esperaban para estar siempre juntos_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Se agradecen reviews de todos modos!


End file.
